Silver Airship
by BookmarkAHead
Summary: Perrine's being transferred to the 501st. How will her longtime wingman, Amelie, feel? / Perrine's flashback from Chapter 3 of [Distorted], but can be read as a standalone story. Also includes Amelie POV. [Perrine x Amelie]


_ Perrine's flashback from my other story "Distorted". I felt like it needed to be included to explain Perrine's reaction, but it was too "off-topic", as some would say, to the other story. So here it is, in a completely different story._

_Overkill? Maybe._

_Enjoy._

_[Part 1]_

_An airbase in Britannia, 1943_

"I'm going to miss you so much, you know."

Perrine smiled slightly when she heard the girl speak up. She actually didn't expect such a direct statement from her former wingman. Sure enough, she turned around and found the girl with clenched eyes, looking down and blushing like there was no tomorrow.

They were both standing in their quarters that they had shared for the past few months. Lazy sunlight was filling the room, and calm breezes followed in its path, gently swaying the curtains. It was almost noon.

Turning back around, she returned her attention to her bags, where she had only just begun to pack her things. She had been enlisted in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, headed by Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, and was preparing for her transfer.

"I'll miss you too." She replied, folding her clothes neatly and placing them in the bag. She had to maintain her quality of dress, as she was a Gallian noble lady. Blues and whites mixed as her extra uniforms were placed into the bag, imprisoned until her destination was reached. She ran her hands over the fabric, smoothing out any creases she discovered.

"When do you have to leave?" came the girl's voice again. Perrine detected a hint of sadness and defeat in her voice. The small girl shifted and sniffled behind her.

"Well ..." Perrine began, looking up and out the window at the beautiful Britannian landscape. She was temporarily distracted by the calming feeling a day like this could bring. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping a tune. It was several seconds before she refocused her mind, "I must be on the runway by 1500hrs for my flight. Maybe a little earlier, just to be polite."

No reply came from her companion, so she resumed packing. The room was once again filled with the songs of the birds outside their window, punctuated occasionally by the engines of Strikers, or the barely audible gunshots from witches training down at the range. She would miss this place.

She straightened up and stretched; she had finished packing. Smoothing out her blue Gallian uniform, she finally turned all the way around and faced her companion, who had been patiently standing in the same place for almost half an hour, waiting for Perrine to finish.

Sergeant Amelie Planchard pouted sadly at her. Her brownish blonde hair framed her face as she stared at her soon to be former wingman. "1500hrs? That's a long time from now," she said, "C-can we go for one more flight?"

Perrine took another look out the window. The bright, frighteningly beautiful blue sky beckoned to her, and a stronger breeze caressed her cheeks, sending her hair flowing.

It was a beautiful day for flying.

"Yes, of course we can." Perrine smiled, turning back around. She walked towards the door of the room, and opened it. At the corner of her eye, she saw Amelie grab something off the desk at lightning speed, seemingly putting it beneath her uniform. She thought nothing of it, and beckoned her out the door, towards the hangar.

The halls were quiet, save for the sound of their footsteps tapping on the floor. The rest of the witches were out on exercises; Perrine had been given the day off in preparation for their transfer, and the Commander had also let Amelie take one off, due to the many pleas from the latter.

Amelie still wore the same sad expression the whole way down to the hangar. It was understandable, because they had been partners for many months, and Perrine could tell that Amelie cherished their friendship. The younger girl had been alone for a long time, and Perrine had been her first friend, when they had been assigned as wingmen to each other.

Perrine would certainly miss it too. Although the other girl had been overly emotional and clingy, over time she had grown fond of her. After all, they had saved each other many times. But life just had to go on.

Reaching the hangar, they went to the launchers on the farthest end, the only ones with Strikers still strapped in; every other witch on base were out for training. The massive hangar doors had been left open, framing the beautiful azure sky.

Breathing in deeply, Perrine jumped lightly into her Strikers, feeling the cool touch of metal, and the odd sensation in her legs as they were magically shunted out of reality for the duration of their flight. Magical energy surrounded the two as their familiars were summoned; each girl sprouting the ears and tail of their familiar. Propellers composed of magic sprouted from the bottom of the Strikers and begin to spin, breaking the sounds of nature with a dull roar. The weapon slot on the launcher opened, but neither girl moved to retrieve the weapons that awaited their use.

Instead, Perrine nodded to her partner, signalling her to go first. Amelie returned the nod and closed her eyes. A magical seal appeared under the girl's strikers and she fired herself out of the launcher down the runway, leaving behind a trail of magic. Perrine watched the girl, following the protocol of checking her wingman's status on instinct. Satisfied, she launched herself forward, pushing her magical power into the engines for takeoff.

As she thundered down the runway, she checked her Strikers for any abnormalities. Seeing none, she turned her gaze skyward as she left the runway, roaring into the clear sky. Wind whipped at her hair and uniform as she ascended towards her wingman. She slowed to a hover at a comfortable altitude and waited. Amelie soon looped back and pulled up beside her.

"Where would you like to go?" Perrine asked, smiling at her companion.

Amelie fidgeted nervously, "A-anywhere. I just want to fly with you a little, before you leave me ..."She blushed, only shooting a short look at Perrine before averting her eyes.

"Alright, I'll follow you," Perrine answered.

"Just ... fly beside me. Okay?"

Perrine smiled, "I will."

With that, Amelie turned and flew slowly in a seemingly random direction away from the base, with her friend flying astride.

No words were exchanged for the majority of their casual flight over the Britannian landscape; both being comfortable in the silence and finding no need for words. They flew for hours, simply relaxing and reveling in the beauty of the day. At around 1300hrs, they circled back and began to fly back towards the base, choosing to fly along the coastline instead of the inland.

As the airbase slowly crept back into sight, Amelie suddenly dove down towards the land. Although initially worried that her wingmen had lost energy, Perrine was reassured when the younger girl beckoned her to follow. Curiously, she dove after her.

They landed on a cliff covered with wildflowers that overlooked the ocean. _What are we doing here?_ Perrine thought as the two disengaged their Strikers and sat on the grass.

All of a sudden, Amelie began to cry, her shoulders shaking with each sob. Startled, Perrine put her arms comfortingly around the girl, "H-hey! What's wrong?"

Amelie didn't answer, and continued to sob. She huddled closer and closer in Perrine's embrace until her sobs were reduced to sniffing. Perrine wrapped her familiar tail around her. A few minutes later, she looked up with watery eyes, blushing.

"S-sorry Perrine ... I'm just going to miss you so much ... I'll be so lonely ..." she whimpered, hugging Perrine tightly.

Perrine smiled comfortingly, "I'll miss you too Amelie. I'll write to you often, and maybe come for a visit every once and awhile." It was true; she would miss her little wingman a lot. She drew her closer, "And you won't be lonely, Francie will still be here."

"Y-yeah ..."

A few moments passed. The wildflowers swayed in the wind as the sound of the waves crashing below filled the air. The grass was a beautiful emerald green.

"Can ... can you show your _Tonnerre_ ability for me?"

Perrine, although surprised at such a request, frowned, "I just brushed my hair though; it'll get messed up again."

"Please?"

"Alright ... I suppose." Perrine released the girl and stood up. Dusting herself off, she pointed her palms at Amelie, "This will be rather _shocking_ though."

Amelie squealed and cowered, "Ah! Not me!"

Perrine laughed, and turned around, "Just kidding." She raised her hands out towards the ocean and began directing her energy towards her palms. When she reached a suitable level she yelled, "_Tonnerre!_" and lightning arced out of her hands, creating a small dazzling display of electricity. Controlling the flow skillfully, she laughed and swung the chains around, seemingly cutting the sky apart. Amelie looked on happily; she loved seeing such a display.

As the energy faded, and the lightning ceased to exist, Perrine sighed, "Now my hair is messy, isn't it?" She began to run her hands through her frizzy hair, "Oh my."

She felt hands tugging at her shoulders. "Sit down," said Amelie from behind her. Perrine complied and sat down on the grass, still facing the ocean. She heard Amelie fiddling with something before a brush began running through her hair, straightening her otherwise shocked hair. So _that's_ what Amelie had grabbed;her hairbrush.

Perrine laughed, "Is that why you wanted me to do that? So you could brush my hair?" She crossed her arms over her legs and closed her eyes contentedly, leaning her head slightly back.

"Y-yes, "said Amelie from behind her, a blush evident in her voice, "I've always brushed your hair after each mission you've used that, and I wanted to do it one more time." She paused as she brushed a particularly messy portion, "B-but that pun you made was just terrible."

"Sorry, "smiled Perrine, still enjoying the treatment she was getting, "I'll think of a better one next time."

_Next time. Of course there would be a next time._ _This wasn't the end._ Amelie smiled, tears stinging her eyes as she finished her job. She pitched forward and buried her face in her companion's hair, enjoying the softness and scent. _Maybe next time I'll be able to tell her how I really feel._

Perrine loaded the last of her bags onto the silver plane. It was time for her to depart. She sighed as she looked over at the base. She had called this her home for the last few months, but now it was the end.

She smiled and waved at the witches that gathered there to see her off. They had all exchanged farewells already, and after a cheerful wave back, they had started walking back to the air base. All except for one.

Amelie ran up the ramp of the plane and threw herself into Perrine's arms, "I'll miss you Perrine! Be careful!" Tears relentlessly ran down her face.

"I'll miss you too. I'll visit though." Perrine smiled, patting her head, "Thanks for everything." She drew the younger witch closer.

"Silly Perrine, you make it sound like it's the end." Amelie pouted up at her. The face she was making was so oddly cute that it made Perrine laugh.

"You're right. It's not the end; I'll be seeing you again." Perrine said warmly, stroking the girl's hair. The pilot signalled to her that it was time to leave, and she nodded back. "Well, I must be going now." She released Amelie from her embrace.

"Wait," Amelie sniffled, searching her pockets, "Take my hairbrush with you. I don't want you to forget me." She produced the green hairbrush and held it out.

Perrine began to take it, but had a sudden stroke of inspiration. She whirled around and opened one of her bags, searching for something. Upon finding it, she straightened up and held it out.

"Then take mine in exchange. So you won't forget me either." She smiled warmly. The plane engines had started up and were filling the air with a dull roar.

Taking the hairbrush, tears streaming down her face, Amelie went in for one last hug, "Goodbye Perrine." She darted in and planted a quick kiss on Perrine's cheek before running down the ramp, blushing madly.

Perrine was confused; had Amelie kissed her cheek, or was that just the wetness of her tears? She blushed anyway as she waved to Amelie, yelling, "Goodbye Amelie. Till wherever, whenever."

As the silver plane started its way down the runway, rear door closing, Amelie ran after it, waving.

_[Amelie's POV]_

I raced fast than the wind down the runway, chasing after you. I tried my best to keep up with the plane, but it slowly got away from me.

This was it; this was the last chance in a long time that I would get. Mustering my strength, and gathering my courage, I yelled out to you.

"_I LOVE YOU"_

I promise! Someday, for sure, we'll meet again! I waved my hand wide so you'd see, as you were going away from me. Tears streamed down my face; I would miss you dearly, but I would always be waiting for your return.

I stopped on the runway, watching as the silver plane took her away from me. It soon faded into the distance, and I was left with nothing but the peaceful sounds of nature.

"It feels like I'm the only one in the whole world." I quietly whisper. I cradle her hairbrush to my chest. I was left behind, but I felt faint warmth within me.

The silver plane has flown off. I waved it farewell on that day, looking up at the frighteningly beautiful blue sky. I smiled faintly.

It was a beautiful day for flying.

_[End – Part 1]_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this flash back._

_This will probably have two parts, so look out for the next one._

_Inspired by: _

_Giniro Hikousen(Silver Airship) by Supercell_

_Sharin no Uta by Bump of Chicken_

_Thank you!_


End file.
